Slave
by Kenn-chan
Summary: The contract is over and now it's time for Sebastain to recieve his side of the deal; but what does that mean for a certain bi-colored eyed boy? A story of love, hate, abuse, and Sebastian & Ciel's relationship now that the roles have changed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Something old I found in my writing binder now I've edited it and posted it; thought it's a change of pace with my usual fluffy goodness; I do like it **Review Please!**

**Warnings: ** yaoi, smut?, abuse, rape, probably some language, etc. etc. . . .

**Disclaimer:** Have they kissed, had hot smut, or become a couple? I didn't think so . . . I don't own it then ^^

**X X X**

In exchange for protection Ciel Phantomhive had sold his soul to the demon who would be later known as Sebastian Michaelis. Little did Ciel know, things wouldn't be that simple. This demon had no intention of taking the boy's soul; no, he planned on keeping his bocchan for himself. His wish would be granted, there was no doubt of it, for Ciel had given his soul to _him. _His to do as he wished; to eat, torture, love, hate, abuse, all of it was **his**.

"Master . . . Master, it is time you got up. This is the third time I've tried to wake you today! It's five after twelve; lunch will be ready, you have papers to file, places to go, and demons to – AH!" With a sharp, and highly accurate, throw a pillow collided into the young Phantomhive forcing him to the floor for the fifth time today, interrupting his lecture _again_.

"Not now, my love. I'm tired . . ." grumbled the older male as he rolled over, his back facing the butler-in-training.

"That's it Sebastian! I can't take it any longer," the boy cried, "Did you realize I've been in here at least five times this morning _just_ to wake you up? You've interrupted me three times, the other two you _ignored_ me! And you've thrown something at me _every_ time I've come in here! First, it was the spoon for your tea, and then it was your pocket watch from your bed-side table; which took forever for Maylene to get my brow to stop bleeding. Then it was – Oomph!" Another pillow collided into the boy's torso, thoroughly winding him to the floor again.

"Have I ever told you how annoying and disrespectful you are? We will be doing something to teach you manners today," Sebastian hissed, causing the wounded youth to widen his eyes in fear. He'd had one of Sebastian's punishments once. And once was enough for more than a lifetime. Sebastian had broken the boy so badly that not only had his pride been shattered, but he'd bawled for weeks. Not to mention he had utterly refused to meet anyone's eye for months; instead, his head was always bowed deeply, eyes downcast to the floor.

Which, sadly to say, was almost better than when he did by chance look up; when he was forced to look at someone his eyes were void. A glassy look to those empty emotionless eyes made the young lad's old servants want to sob. Though Sebastian didn't cry for his expressionless doll, he did feel tremendous guilt; maybe beating a twelve year old boy beyond his breaking point wasn't the best thing to do; especially when it was over something as simple as Sebastian's bedtime. Yes, Ciel was a far cry from the former master he once was.

Ciel's face once again lost color in remembrance of that fateful night only a few months ago. He'd give anything just to forget; but now it was going to happen again. Ciel turned his back, deciding he didn't give a shit if his master didn't get out of bed. He didn't care if nothing go done; if his master got behind on work, then it was on his own damned shoulders.

Before completely walking out the door, Sebastian called to his youngest slave; "Be back by eight, we have things to discuss." Trembling, Ciel closed the door behind him; already emotionally shutting off in knowledge of what was to come. Continuing on his way, Ciel entered the kitchen where he sat at the small, worn table and sullenly rest his head in his hands.

"Hiya, young mas – I mean, Ciel," Finnian chirped; coming 'round the table, the gardener sat in the open chair to Ciel's left. When the contract between the former young master and the demon had been completed, the servants had been informed of the two's contract and what was to happen; they were then given the choice to come along with their old master into the depths of hell with the promise that while they continued their jobs, they'd be given a place to stay and protection. Even though there was no true need for them, everyone had decided to come along; with the exception of Tanaka. Mr. Tanaka had passed away shortly after Ciel's enslavement. "Ciel, what's wrong?"

Raising his head, Ciel looked at Finny, the same look in his eye he'd had after surviving Sebastian's first punishment. Squirming in his chair, Finnian wished he could get away from the empty look Ciel gave. Then again, he wanted to comfort his old master. Everyone knew what Sebastian had done to the child. It was a secret to no one; though no one ever spoke of it. It was so obvious to everyone that if you dared to enter the master's room, where the tragedy had taken place, you could almost see the abuse being replayed on the walls. Sadly, Ciel had to enter that room time and time again; his master's bedroom . . . Ciel's old bedroom.

"He . . . he didn't hurt you again . . . did he?" Finny sadly asked the younger male. Getting up off the chair Ciel bowed his head, walking away from the kitchen and towards his own room. A step before leaving the kitchen, Ciel stopped whispering a soft, "Not yet," before continuing on his way. Once in his room, he decided it best that he rest till he had to go back to his master, knowing he wouldn't be able to get a good night's sleep again for weeks; not with the nightmares he was sure to have . . .

**X To Be Continued . . . X**


	2. Chapter 2

**X** _**And he will Cry **_**X**

At eight the young slave entered his master's room as he had been ordered. It was dark; a single flame provided dim light to see by. And yet, there was no hiding what was lurking in Ciel's old room. His master was there; presumably laying on his bed, in the nude, his toys on the bedside table.

"Come here, my love; your master wishes to see you," Sebastian called silkily. While choking on a sob, the slave put on his best brave face and did as his master ordered. Upon reaching the bed that was once so familiar to him, Ciel couldn't withhold the tears that continued to build up anymore. His master had that effect on him, this blood-eyed demon could make this boy cry and beg but he could also make him smile softly too. At the moment though, he was clearly making his butler cry.

Sebastian opened his muscled arms, a silent command to his boy to crawl to him; he cooed into Ciel's ear as he forced the boy's head to his chiseled chest; "What do you fear, darling? It is only a little punishment." Sebastian gave a silent purr as his pet trembled in his arms; oh yes, his baby knew what was to come. "It will be over soon," the master whispered, licking the shell of the youth's ear, "Now, let the punishment begin."

The loud scream echoed throughout the mansion as the whip rained down on the child's back, crackling and screaming as it did so. Ciel's back was in torn ribbons, crimson blood drenching the once pristine sheets upon the mattress. Sebastian gave a pleased smile, "You give the sweetest sounds; did you know that, Ciel?" Ciel gave a horrendous cry, thick tears falling down reddened cheeks as his master's cold fingers poked at his wounds. "Oh, my darling, we are far from being done," Sebastian gave a grin as he dropped the whip beside him on the bed and mounted his pet, "Now, if I were you, I'd relax." With that he gave a punctuating thrust forward into the child.

**X X X**

Below the floor of the master's bedroom, Bard lay in his bed wide awake, uncharacteristic tears in his eyes. Directly above him was his master's bed and he had this sinking feeling that his former master, as well as his current master, where on that bed; if Ciel's screams were anything to go by. Bard's heart gave a hard clench as he heard Ciel's persistent cry, _"Please, master!" _Tears continued down the chef's face, falling upon the cotton pillows, _my poor young master . . ._

Much to Bard's horror, Ciel's torture would continue on long into the next morning and there was no doubt that the staff wouldn't be seeing much of the youth for a while. They never did after his punishments. The American lay limply in bed and continued to listen to the child's pleas, the consistent snap of his master's whip, and the continuous rocking of the bed above him; _oh Ciel . . ._

**X X X**

The night of and the morning after are always the worst, Ciel decided. His back and ass were horrendously raw and sore; both of which continued to bleed occasionally. Beside him lay his master, his face a peaceful calm unlike his young lover who continued to cry, tears falling onto his master's bare chest_. It was so unfair_, the slave sobbed, _why did Sebastian hate him so much? Had what he'd done been so wrong? _The young butler gave a shrill scream as his master gently rubbed his back, the sensation feeling similar to pouring salt into his wounds. "My, my, little one, you are noisy," The master teased, kissing the crying child's cheek; a smile upon his lips; "are you always like this?" the exhausted pet could only give his master a sobbing hiccup and continue to cry.

"Really, Ciel, there's no need to cry any longer; it's over and though it may hurt, you've pleased your owner greatly," the demon said sweetly staring at his pet with mild pity. "You'll get used to it, my darling." The master kissed his darling's lips gently; "You belong to me, my Ciel; remember that," said the demon softly before carefully picking Ciel up from under his arms to gently lay him upon his naked chest, the boy's face buried into Sebastian's shoulder, the demon's natural warmth calming the slave into a lulled, much required sleep . . .

**X To be continued . . . X**

**A/N: **Not sure if this will be continued for sure, kinds depends on how many reviews it gets


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Sorry, but to warn you, Ciel's really out of character in this chapter. Oh, and unless it's important, my author's notes will be at the bottom of the chapters from now on._

**X Beginning Lessons in Pet Etiquette X**

Their master was cruel, Finnian determined as he stared at his former employer. The youngest adolescent of the manor sat slumped in an over-stuffed chair, having been thrown out of the master's room when the demon deemed it time for the slave to leave. His head was deeply bowed and though he was trying his best to relax, his back was stiff and straight; proving that he'd gone through hell the night before.

"Ciel . . ?" Finny whispered. The former Earl gave a rough grunt of acknowledgement but no other reply. The gardener's chest gave a tight squeeze; _what had the monster done to this poor lad? _"Um . . . Well, I was thinking and I believe it'd be better off if you tried to go get some rest; don't worry about your chores I'll help you out with them," the blond gave an awkward and fidgety pause before continuing, "We all know he hurt you again."

Long tresses of hair flew as Ciel's head snapped upwards, his bi-colored eyes narrowed in a fierce glare. His lips were pressed into a thin line and when Finny tried to ease the situation the slave's control snapped. "You know nothing of what goes on between the master and I so why don't you stick to your job, _gardener_." The emerald eyed boy gave a soft flinch but tried his best to hid the sting of those words; it wasn't Ciel's fault he was so grouchy, he'd been in hell for months and this place seemed to have that effect on its people.

Finnian lowered his voice to a soothing tone, attempting to try another approach. "I realize that, Ciel. I was just thinking it would do you some good to get some rest. I mean, you can hardly sit! How are you supposed to do your chores correctly," His voice lowered another octave, "you'll get punished again if you don't do them how he wants. I just thought it'd be better . . ."

The youth continued his sharp glare but couldn't help but soften it a bit, they were just trying to look out for him; and although it crushed his remaining pride and caused extreme embarrassment, no one could put up with Sebastian's punishments two nights in a row; not even the strongest of demons.

A small uncharacteristic smile forced its way onto the slave's thin lips, "I suppose you're right, Finnian. I'll be back, please wake me when it's time to awaken the master for his lunch." With a tumbling stand, Ciel limped his way toward his small sanctuary.

**X X X**

Inside the master bedroom of the manor, a red-eyed demon stood pacing, occasionally staring at the small clock upon his vanity. Five past noon, his pet should have come by now, why was today any different from any other; it wasn't. This fact made Sebastian's blood boil with simmering rage, albeit there was a tiny bit of concern mixed along with his anger; where was his little minx?

Ten after noon and the master deemed it time to find his favorite toy. Crushing the brass doorknob in his powerful hand, he yanked the door open only to run into Finnian. Enraged bloody eyes glared at the youth and Finny gave a loud _gulp_ before opening his mouth to speak to his master; "Good afternoon master, I – uh – was just coming up to inform you your lunch was – umm – served?"

The fear in this lanky boy was painfully obvious and Sebastian, needing his daily entertainment, decided to play a bit before going off to see his love. He bent over, his mouth hovering over the child's ear before breathing huskily, "Oh? And what brings you here, Finnian? I do believe I deemed it Ciel's job to _tend_ to me; isn't that right?" He asked amused.

"O-of course master; however, Ciel isn't – um –feeling well, you see . . ." the boy whimpered, to put it simply, the demon scared him shitless.

"I see, and what happens to be the problem with my butler, Finny?" Crimson eyes glinted with amusement; this was too easy.

For a moment the gardener looked flustered, his cheeks flushing and his eyes welling with tears. Sebastian stood to his towering height and chuckled in delighted manner; the blonde's fear not only amused him, but sated his sadistic hunger a bit_. Oh Finny, you're just too easy. . ._ Sebastian sighed mentally.

"Fear not, Finnian, I merely wish to know where my butler has gone."

Finny gave a silent snort_, butler, right; you really mean play-thing._ The gardener didn't give a sounding comment however as he sadly pointed in the direction of the youngest's room; he watched silently as his demonic master gave a curt nod and walked in the direction his gardener pointed; already knowing where Ciel was hiding. Finny gave a silent sob; _Please be safe, Ciel . . ._

**X X X**

Ciel lay limply in his bed, sound asleep when his master entered. A small smile graced Sebastian's lips as he watched his pet's naked, torn, and ragged back rise and fall in his sleep. "How cute," the demon sneered softly. Gracefully easing himself onto the ledge of the butler's small bed, the master sat beside his pet, his hand gently rubbing Ciel's back, "Is the kitty taking a nap?" He asked snidely.

He watched in amusement as his darling's back tensed and froze. "Are we awake now?" Sebastian asked softly, seemingly content. Ciel's eyes widened in horror as his sleep muddled brain processed the situation at hand. Finnian didn't wake him up, and now, there was going to be hell to pay.

"Master, I can –" the pet started his apologies but was stopped as his master firmly pressed his fingers into his barely scabbed-over wounds. The pet gave out an unpleasant hiss in pain, his mouth closed as he waited for his master to speak.

"You know, Ciel; I've been thinking lately," the master looked at his pet with a fondness unseen in hell; "I think it's time we taught you what it's like to be a pet. It's a very honored position, you know." Sebastian gave a harsh smirk at his pet as his hand rose to his love's head, his fingers playing with the long strands.

Ciel looked at his master, his bi-colored eyes wide with fear and anger. To hell with being a pet, there was no honor in that, only misery and pity. The youth gave an audible snort at his master, proving that he'd been listening but clearly not agreeing with his master.

The demon smiled widely, "You may not believe so; and you, of course, are allowed your own opinion. _However_, my word is law here and whether you like it or not you will be my pet, isn't that right baby?"

The fingers in Ciel's hair continued to play idly, tugging softly at times and then gently rubbing the scalp at others. The slave couldn't help but admit, this form of attention _did_ feel _good_; and he unconsciously lent into the touch. At that moment the pleasure stopped, Sebastian's hands having a firm grip on the length of the long, feminine tresses. The demon's free hand went to his hip where his dagger sheath was strapped securely. Unsheathing the dagger, he brought it to his love's hair before giving it a rough rip through Ciel's hair; the lengthy locks falling onto the bed.

The short uneven locks of hair fell into Ciel's face as he bowed his head, strangely upset that he couldn't even have control over his hair length. "As a pet, I will decide if I wish you to have long or short hair, and frankly, I don't want you to have long hair at the moment," Sebastian said with authority. He smirked as his baby bowed his head in submission; clearly having given up the fight for now. It wasn't as though he could do much with having survived his master's punishment the night before. Sebastian gave a pleased grin, "I'm glad you understand that this is how you're supposed to act as a pet, my darling."

**X To be Continued . . . X**

**A/N: **_Review please, I adore getting them, even if it's to point out my mistakes; they literally make my day and I like to know where I stand with my writings, hopefully I'll get another (better) chapter out later today!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There's a poll on my profile I'd like you guys to atleast look at; thanks guys!**

**X A Soft Side X**

The third day after Ciel's punishment the young slave was ordered to report to Maylene so his whip wounds could be cleansed and wrapped. Being an uncertified doctor, or even having knowledge about wound care, Maylene ran into a small issue as to where she should even begin.

"Alright, Ciel," the auburn-haired maid fidgeted, "t-this might hurt a bit." She swirled the small, metal pail full of the warm, salty water before staring at the young slave from his laying spot. At the moment, the twelve year old lay on the servants' wooden dining table; his swollen, festered, whip slashes facing upward. Stepping onto one of the dining chairs, Maylene readied herself before giving a soft, "Here it goes."

Though the warmth of the water would have been calming on Ciel's aching back, the salt content the water held made his back burn like the flames of Hell; sending fiery licks of pain shooting through his lithe body. An unearthly scream ricocheted from the slave's small mouth and echoed through the mansion; so loud, his master sat in the parlor grinning cheerfully.

Maylene tried to sooth the youth with unsuccessful attempts as Finnian and Bard rushed to the doorway of the kitchen. Their eyes were sad as they took in the sight before them. The young, friendly, albeit ditzy, maid was gently rubbing her smooth hands over Ciel's uninjured shoulder, in attempts to show comfort and support to the bi-colored eyed boy that lay topless on their worn dining table.

Bard was the first to speak as Ciel continued to let out his wail of curses; "I'll take him from here, Maylene. Why don't you tend to our _master?_" The bespectacled maid gave a curt nod, before moving past Finny to attend to Mr. Sebastian. Bard watched as the spastic servant left the room before darting his gaze to his former master's back. He stared aghast at the pitiful sight of the butler, who'd clearly passed out from the intense burning on his back.

The chef looked at the blond boy in the doorway before signaling the child over with a twitch of his hand. "We need to get him up to his room and changed out of these wet clothes. The last thing we need is for him to get sick while he's wounded the way he is," the American whispered. Finny gave a fierce nod of his head in agreement; it wasn't like they could leave the poor lad on the table, for goodness sake! "On three we'll _gently_, and I mean _gently _Finnian, lift him up and carry him to his room, there I'll give him to you so I can open his door and we'll take him inside; Ok?" When the chef counted to three, the blond duo gently picked up their former master; Bard taking Ciel's arms and Finny his legs and together they carried the child to his room.

**X X X **

"I can't get his button undone at this angle, Bard!" Finny whined quietly; tugging gently at the stubborn button. Bard silently finished preparing Ciel's bed before going to help Finny.

"Set him down, very gently, mind his back . . . there you go," Bard coached softly. "Alright, you can take off his shoes and socks, I'll get his trousers." Together the team got the little one's remaining clothing off until the child was nude on his bed.

Trying their best not to blush, Bard continued his instructions to his blond friend; "Alright, get in those drawers and get him some underwear and his nightgown; we're putting him to bed," Bard said with conviction. Doing as told, Finnian went through the former earl's clothing until he found what he needed.

"I've got them, Bard. What now?" The gardener whispered. The youthful adolescent smiled softly as the adult blushed a ruddy red color.

"Well, we – uh – dress him I suppose . . ." Bard stuttered nervously. He'd never seen another naked male before, let alone dress one. "Alright, I guess we –um – well . . . Why don't you hand me his underwear, Finny?" Bard asked in his hushed voice. Following his instructions, the blond child gave the older man Ciel's little shorts. "Finny, lift his legs carefully. Ah, there you go," Bard coached as he slid the white clothing over Ciel's little legs and up on his hips; Finny gently set the pet's legs down.

"Do we put on his nightgown now?" Finny inquired.

Bard paused, thinking for a moment, "No, I'm afraid the fabric will irritate his whip wounds. Here, help me flip him onto his stomach and then we'll be done." The two men used their strength, though it was mainly Finny's strength that did the job, to gently ease Ciel onto his stomach before cleaning up and heading toward the door. Bard was the last to leave, staring at Ciel sadly in the dim light of the setting sun before closing the door quietly only to run into his demonic master.

"Why hello there, Bard," Sebastian grinned, his red eyes shining with mischievousness.

_Oh no . . ._ Bard panicked.

**X To Be Continued . . . X**

**A/N**_**: **__Sorry Ciel was passed out for a whole chapter, but I thought it was important to get Bard in there; he'll be important ^^ Bah, I have to do this before I forget! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed; I become giddy when I read them. (Yay~) _

_Here it is, hope I don't miss anyone . . . _

**antisaints, ghostgal4, OfeliaWolf, Sebastian-fangirl, BootleggerLover, Jenmoon1, Muk0, promocat, tahmy, Cielou, Damien Rchiter, lillemmi, LovelyWickedDescent, ulgui's-girl, angellahan, woolSmynx, BloodyCherryBlossom, and last, but not least, sexyspazz**; Thank you all you've kept this story going and it's thanks to all of you updates have been quick! Now, I don't usually put the names of reviewers on here but I am very very thankful so there :D


	5. Chapter 5

**X Primping X**

Ciel stared at the wall of his room; just outside the door he could hear his master speaking to Bard. With the tone the demon was taking, Ciel could assume his master was not too particularly pleased. The smirk in his tone gave the promise of punishment and the slave couldn't but help but be silently thankful it wasn't himself that was going to receive his master's temper.

"_It's not like I was tryin' to take your property or nothin'," Bard defended earnestly._

"_I never accused you of doing such a thing, have I now my dear chef? However, I never told you to help him, did I? I do believe I asked Maylene to help him and last time I checked, _you_ are not Maylene."_

"_Wai – whoa, what the hell are you doing? M-master . . .?"_

The American's voice softened as he was dragged out the hallway and, presumably, taken to Sebastian's punishment room. There he would await Sebastian's choice of torture.

The youth sighed and rested his head against his pillow again in wait for whatever was to come. He didn't have to wait long for his master to return to his quarters. "You've been a good boy Ciel," Sebastian praised, his slim fingers stroking Ciel's ashy hair; a signature smirk gracing his lips. "We'll be expecting company soon, so now it's time for your bath; come along."

Effortlessly, Sebastian lifted his baby into his arms and the demon lead the way down the hall, into his master bathroom. It was here that Ciel would endure his first official grooming from his master, "Now, let's get started . . ."

**X X X**

"Ow! Sebastian, it burns!" Ciel cried; white suds dripping from his hair and into his large eyes. The master gave a rough grunt in acknowledgement, but made no further movement as to help his little darling; instead he continued to roughly massage the slave's scalp, ensuring that all particles of dirt and grime would be washed away. Scooping up water from a small glass, Sebastian rinsed the pet's hair, the strands falling into the child's face.

Ciel gave a frustrated sigh; as of now, he'd been in the bathtub for just over an hour. That hour consisting of multiple scrubbings of his lithe, pale body; three washings of his hair; and at the end all he had to show for it was sore skin, a tender scalp, and wrinkled fingers and toes. This wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping for today.

"Are we done now, Sebastian?" The pet yawned; a sudden tiredness falling over him.

The slave watched as his master gave him a stern look with a shake of his head to signify that, no, they were not done. "Not even close, my love. And I feel as though you should know better than to address me by my name; you've been my pet for a while now," the master chastised gently. He bent down to Ciel's height wrapping a warm, fluffy towel around the boy's small frame before leaning forward to whisper huskily in his baby's ear, "Only in our throws of passion or pain may you call me by my name, darling."

A fierce rouge blush spread over Ciel's cheeks; why did his master have to be so seductive? The pet couldn't help but feel awkward and self-betraying from his current situation. Yes, he couldn't deny it; he was attracted to his master and even cared deeply for the demon; not that he'd ever admit it. He had this sinking feeling that his master would frown upon such behavior and feelings from his little play-thing; and let's face it, no one wanted to test Sebastian's standards when the man was still testy from Bard's earlier actions. . .

"Follow me, sweetheart," Sebastian cooed softly; leading the way to his master suit. There, he gently lifted Ciel onto his bed; the silky sheets rustling softly as he was placed on them. Ciel sat quietly as his master unwrapped the towel and proceeded to dry the youth off. The demon was being a little rough with his pet's tender scalp; not out of harshness though, merely wishing the hair to be dried. When the demon deemed it dry enough; he set the fluffy cloth down and gave a positive nod and smile towards his pet.

"There we are, baby. You're done for now; stay here while I go get your outfit for tonight," Sebastian instructed and went over to his wardrobe and brought Ciel's attire to the bed.

"May I ask who our gest is for the evening?" Ciel asked, hating the familiarity for being so submissive toward someone that used to serve him.

Sebastian gave a little grin, pinching Ciel's cheeks in a light, teasing way; "You mean guests, my dear boy; you mean guests."

Ciel sat in silence for a few moments rubbing his cheeks gently and pondering his master's words while Sebastian continued his work. Pouring a thick lotion onto his hands, the demon thoroughly rubbed the substance all over Ciel's body, being sure to get every inch. When the demon got to Ciel's once private areas, he softened his touch; being sure not to hurt his little doll.

Making sure he had plenty of the lotion in his hand, he gently grasped the slave's small cock before rubbing its length gently. Ciel gave a soft gasp at his master's attention, it wasn't often the demon pleasured him like this and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell the man to stop.

Seeing his baby's pleasure, Sebastian continued kindly; enjoying the little gasps his pet gave. "You like that, baby?" the demon cooed; his small smile turning into a happy grin as his pet gave a fierce nod of his head. Ciel's length hardened into a firm rod under his master's attention and right when he felt undeniably good, his master pulled away and added more lotion onto his hand, rubbing it into his own skin a bit; much like a lubricant.

"This might sting a bit, baby," the demon soothed softly as he gently pushed Ciel onto his back and lifted the young lad's legs a bit to reveal a soft, plump rump. Using his coated finger, he eased his digit past his butt cheeks and inside the boy, stretching him firmly but lovingly. The young slave gave a harsh gasp before being followed by a seductive moan. As much as the boy hated it, he adored his master's administrations.

Small, pale hips started to thrust onto his owner's fingers as Sebastian added two more digits, totaling in three altogether. "You like this, darling; don't you?" The demon teased, twisting his fingers sharply and hitting his baby's prostate; watching contentedly as a fierce blush rose to Ciel's cheeks.

The pet gave an erotic moan before his orgasm hit him full force; his hips jerkily rocking against his master's hand and cum shooting from the tip of his small penis and all over Sebastian's clean, white shirt; a heated blush burning his cheeks.

With a pleased smile, Sebastian gently withdrew his fingers from Ciel's tight hole before firmly wiping his fingers on the same towel he'd used to dry Ciel. "What a good boy," the demon praised, taking the pet's clothing off of the clothes hanger and started to dress his pet with eased practice.

Ciel sat quietly as his master dressed him; it was times like this he thought of the old days; the times when he'd been the master and gave all the commands. Oh he missed those days.

"There," Sebastian sighed, "you look lovely. Now, it's time to await our guests."

Wrapping his arms around the youth, Sebastian lifted his mall slave into his arms; carrying the lad like a small child down the main hall and into the parlor; glossy shoes clicking loudly against a polished, marble floor. Inside the parlor stood a group of attractive, adult demons, all sharing a similar look upon their faces; excitement.

"Welcome, gentlemen," Sebastian greeted, "shall we continue our meeting in the basement?" An overall agreement was murmured from the group and Ciel's body tensed against his master's arms; he knew what was in his former basement, and nothing good would result from going down there.

**X To Be Continued. . . X**

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long to update; hope you all enjoyed, I tried to make it longer since it took forever to update. Oh! And I'm also looking for a beta-reader, let me know it any of you are interested or know any, I am thinking of crow-of-murders


	6. Chapter 6

**X Pet Show X**

Ciel gave a harsh and shaking sob; a tired scream echoing around the brick walls of the basement that had been transformed into a makeshift torture room. The demons that had circled around him gave contented sighs and amused chuckles at the show taking place. Ciel was chained on his hands and knees, without a single stitch of clothing upon his body. The special suit Sebastian had dressed the boy in had immediately been shredded off him and he'd been chained down.

In the corner, just left of Ciel, Bard was chained to a wall; his wrists shackled high above his head. As punishment for disobeying his master, Bard was forced to watch as Ciel was tortured and played with. Guilt formed a brick in the American's stomach as he watched the innocent child being abused when he'd done nothing wrong. How could anyone be so cruel?

Standing just behind the crowd of men, Sebastian watched coolly as the demons whipped, touched, played, and fondled his pet.

"Sebastian," a demon named Kain called, "you plan on rebranding him?" He asked casually as he smoothed his hand over Ciel's old branding scar; relishing in the feel of the tender, warped flesh. "It seems his body still has his last owner's claim on him, yet yours . . .," he paused, "is nowhere to be found."

Sebastian stared at his guest neutrally before giving an answer, "Of course I do. I've spoken with the blacksmith already. He's wielding the brand as we speak. Ciel and I have an appointment with him in three days' time; not that's any of your concern," he sneered.

The pet in question felt it was time he'd made his opinion known. "You will do no such thing! And get these damn, bloody freaks off me!" He snapped as another demon, a lean blonde called Elmer, started fondling his testicles. Bard, from his corner, snapped his head up from its previously bowed position at the loud echo of Ciel's anger. This couldn't end well.

The demons that had cluttered around Ciel stepped away forming a small semicircle around the child, Elmer among the small cluster. Kain gave Ciel a glance before turning his gaze back on the boy's master. "Are you going to take that from your whore? Or have you gone soft . . . _Sebby?_" The dark haired demon smirked at the ebony haired man before him; practically grinning when he heard the master growl threateningly.

Ciel watched as his mater approached his small crouched form lying upon the stone floor. Stopping a foot shy of Ciel, Sebastian looked down upon his pet with a glint in his eye. Maintaining eye contact with Ciel, he spoke to the taunting demon just behind him. "You've all come for a show, right? Then it is a show you shall get. Why don't you have some fun with him for a while, I've appointments to keep." Breaking contact with Ciel, Sebastian turned away from his slave and headed toward the basement stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned his head over his shoulder to speak again with Kain, "Don't leave any marks that won't heal or go away. I expect a full report from you Bard, about what took place, so I'd watch carefully if I were you." With that, he faced forward again, straightened his shoulders, and disappeared up the stairs; not once looking back at Ciel whom lay limply on the floor, all the fight having gone out of him.

**X X X**

Upstairs Sebastian sat in Ciel's old office chair brooding. He didn't like the idea of all those men playing and mounting his pet, nor did he appreciate the idea of those bastards leaving marks all over his property, the sooner the blacksmith had his brand ready the better.

Below his feet a horrid groaning sound vibrated the floorboards slightly, the sound no doubt coming from his innocent baby in the torture chamber. It really had been meant as a punishment for Bard; the bloody American was getting too cheeky, too bold for his own good and a master had to put his foot down at some point, better sooner than later. However, what had started as twisted discipline for his chef suddenly became discipline for his slave. He understood Ciel's methods, truly he did. How could one not after spending so many years together? Ciel's fear was shown as anger; it was a defense mechanism, one that had unfortunately backfired for the young boy. Sebastian rested his head in his hands as yelling was heard through the cracks in the floor, soon he'd have to go back. Knowing the men downstairs, his darling would be dead in a matter of hours. Ciel only needed to stay with them long enough to show that his outbursts couldn't make Sebastian look bad as a master or a demon.

As time progressed he could hear the sound of the men downstairs chanting, probably urging one of their chums to continue punishing the little boy. A few seconds later and the air was filled with silence, all before it was shattered like fine glass by the child's piercing scream and Bard's shouting. Closing his eyes tightly, Sebastian folded his hands tightly and bowed his head; finding himself useless, he did something he hadn't done since he'd been a young boy. He was praying.

**X X X**

Below the office of Lord Sebastian Michealis was a crowd of demons in a dungeon all of them surrounding a little boy as he cried. Within the course of an hour, the once proud Phantomhive heir had been demolished; all self-worth being mocked and spat on. In the course of the hour Ciel had been beaten, raped, insulted, and beaten again for good measure; it only took twenty-five minutes for Ciel to give up, for him to realize that his master really didn't give a damn about what was happening to him in the basement; it had gone downhill from there.

Bard, still chained in his corner, had watched the entire ordeal. He was forced to witness his former master fight for his life (again) and then give up. This was not the Ciel Phantomhive he'd known as his master, and this was not the Ciel Phantomhive that had become the_ bitch _of his once colleague and now master. This was a sad, young boy who was quickly withering into himself. Bard couldn't stop the tears from spilling down his defined cheeks as the demons continued to destroy the young boy. The look in Ciel's eyes gave all the evidence he needed, _he's not going to last much longer like this . . ._

X X X

By the end of hour four, Sebastian was making his way down the stairs and into the dungeon. It was his hope that when he entered, an exhausted and fearful pet would be excited and grateful to be reunited and rescued by his master. The sight that he met was not what he'd hoped for, but rather, been fearful of.

Upon reaching the entrance of the torture chamber, Sebastian was greeted with an unsettling sight. His baby lay on the floor, clearly in an unstable state of mind. His breathing was relaxed and slow, but his eyes . . . his eyes were dull, expressionless, devoid of all fire and life. The master demon couldn't stop the shuddering breath from escaping his pale lips before he straightened himself up, looking the part of master any well-known demon should, and "You gentlemen may leave now. You may show yourselves out."

The ebony haired demon watched stoically as the flood of demons left, Kain giving a flirtatious wink and puckering his lips in a nonexistent kiss before walking up the stairs and out the door. Giving a sigh, he approached Bard, unlocking the chaffed wrists and acknowledging the death glare in the American's eyes. The chef spit on his master's highly polished shoes before boldly walking out of the chamber, gazing at Ciel with the deepest of sorrows in his eyes as he left.

The master chanced another look at his little pet before biting his lip softly and going over to retrieve his little darling. Gently cradling the tiny, broken body, he stared in horror at the damage to the once flawless lover. _What have I done to you, Ciel . . .?_

**X X X**

**A/N: **_I realize this is FAR overdue and I'm waiting for angry readers to retaliate however, I do have reasons for which this has taken so long (too long) I was sick, not just the sniffles and a cough but the kind where you're stuck in bed all the time since you're ill, never really getting up. I am much better, as that was in May(?). Then it was schooling, then it was summer and I just lost my muse, it hasn't been until a few weeks ago that I actually got my muse back! (Hooray!) I realize that readers have been upset with lack of updates and I apologize, hope I still have readers . . . :] Happy Holidays?_

_P.S. longest fanfic chapter I've EVER written . . . _


	7. Chapter 7

**X Healing X**

The severity of his mistake hit Sebastian like a brick to the head, this quite possibly was the worst mistake the demon had ever made. It wasn't uncommon for demon masters to punish their innocent pets for no reason but this . . . even the worst of demons would agree that this was crossing the line a bit. It wasn't as though anyone would question what a demon master did to his pet, well, no demon would anyway. Those cronies Sebastian had invited over wouldn't say anything about their treatment to Ciel; Sebastian had never told them why they were invited, merely that they were welcome to come and enjoy some evening entertainment. As far as they knew Ciel could have tried to steal something from his master, or perhaps he'd tried to spread those alabaster legs for another man; it wasn't as though they cared, pleasure was pleasure to an outsider demon.

Ciel's master continued to carry the little pet to the master suit and placed him delicately on the large bed; the bed that used to belong to Ciel. Red eyes looked solemnly down at empty bi-colored eyes. The pentacle in his right eye had darkened from its original lilac to the darkest ebony, a sign that could only mean trouble.

Pulling the duvet over Ciel's worn form he gently kissed his love's forehead and softly closed the slave's eyelids. Rest would do him some good, even if he didn't truly sleep. Sebastian pulled the other side of the bed's blankets back before kicking off his high-polished shoes and sliding into bed to spoon against his baby. Resting his head atop that of his pet's he cuddled his baby close. It would be a long night.

**X X X**

Down in the servant's quarters Bard was filling in the other two servants of what had taken place in the dungeon chambers. The poor American hadn't been able to sleep since the incident had taken place, all night he saw Ciel curled within himself crying out for Sebastian as the other demons would rape and beat him. Greif and horror shown on their faces and it was that night that they'd sworn to form a pact. Together, they'd get Ciel out of here and away from their master. They'd figure out how to get out of here, that way Ciel could leave hell and he could have a normal life, well, as normal as it could be after all this. They all nodded in agreement, they'd help Ciel get better and get him out of this place.

**X X X**

The chiming of the grandfather clock rung noon; Sebastian continued to hold Ciel to his chest, words of comfort spilling from perfect lips.

"I'll never hurt you like that again, baby."

"Please forgive your master."

"You're going to get better."

"I made a mistake."

However, to the thirteen year old, these words meant nothing; they were just that, words. Words could build up a person, they build homes and bridges, but with all these miracles words could bring, they could also take them away. It was those words the demons had spit that had torn down everything Ciel had been. Ciel had been strong, beautiful, and proud, even as a slave he'd been these things; but after spending four simple hours with unknown demons everything had been stripped from him. The proud Phantomhive had become a sad shell of him former self.

Sebastian gave a sigh and pulled Ciel closer, if possible. This was his fault. Not only did he now have a scarred little boy in his bed but a tormented American servant. Oh, he really messed up this time; but, there was no going back, the past was the past and he had to look into the future and make this better, make this up to Ciel. He would get his lover, his friend, his darling back. He had to.

**X X X**

It had taken exactly four days, seven hours, ten minutes and forty-five seconds for Ciel to come back to reality; something Sebastian at the time had thought was a great accomplishment, but now, now he wasn't so sure.

It was common sense that this ordeal would take time to recover from, but he'd been hoping for something a bit better than this. Ciel had reverted back into a childish sense of mind. Not that he wasn't really a child at thirteen, but this, this was something else entirely. It was as though Ciel was completely helpless. A side effect from the torture no doubt, not to mention he'd yet to say a word since he'd awakened. He was plagued by nightmares and stuck inside a twisted world of fantasy mixed with the horrors of his past. It was apparent that this would take Ciel months to heal, if he ever did recover.

The damage to his body was like something out of a Poe novel. Open wounds had become festered and the scars Ciel'd gotten from his master from his whipping were angry and red as though one of the demons (probably Kain) had dragged his nails down the slightly raised skin. There were abrasions all over the boy's chest, back, and thighs. Clumps of that beautiful ash hair were missing from Ciel's head, leaving bloodied scabs behind.

Sebastian observed his baby's body with rage and pity, two emotions that hadn't mixed since God only knew when. On his pet's little rump was an engraved letter K with a circle around it; Kain's signature. This wound would heal without a scar but the healing processes would be bothersome. The scab would burn and sting, especially when located in such an area and as it healed it would itch, and irritation so severe that no matter the amount of scratching the desire to rip at the flesh would never be sated.

Sebastian took his mind away from the task of counting his pet's injuries to actually look at the tiny boy in his master's bed. Ciel looked so young and frail wrapped in the plush blankets. It wasn't fair, Sebastian decided. In all the years he'd been a master, this was the worst mistake he'd ever made, and this time he wasn't so sure it'd heal.

Upon the bed, Ciel started to stir from his nightmarish hell. Bi-colored eyes looked into the scarlet orbs of his master before the child took a sharp intake of breath and flinched backward, giving a small groan of pain as he did so. From the side of the bed Sebastian watched calmly before speaking. "I am pleased to see you're awake, Ciel," his voice was soft yet refined.

Ciel didn't give a verbal reply; the only notion that he'd heard a word that his master had spoke was a blink and flutter of eyelashes. Sebastian continued, "I – Ciel, I am sorry. You were such a good boy and I made the mistake of punishing you, which was a mistake on your master's judgment."

Ciel's movement had been refined to his eyes, as they flickered with uncertainty. Sebastian couldn't blame him; he'd made a severe mistake when it came to Ciel's knowledge of being a pet. His misjudgment told Ciel that not only could he be punished if he were being naughty and displeasing his master, but could receive discipline if he were being a good boy.

"You shall not be punished like that again, your master is sorry. I did not mean for you to be punished in such a manner. Your master was very pleased with you." A gentle hand went to pet Ciel's head gently, careful to avoid the scabs all over his skull. Ciel, surprisingly allowed such an action and remained still on the bed, his eyes softened in mild, calm pleasure; obviously receiving comfort from his master's movements. This was an improvement.

Sebastian smiled softly at his pet, gently kissing the boy's forehead before whispering softly to the child, "Come, my love, the bed linens need a changing and your body could use some sustenance for its little frame."

Ciel tried to make himself as small as he could manage as his master stood at his full height and extended his arms, a motion that silently said to be prepared to be lifted. In response, Ciel lifted his arms patiently, like he used to do with his father when he was just a little boy. Taking the cue, Sebastian fulfilled the action and gently cradled the doll in his arms on his chest, the small, injured head rested tiredly upon the demon's broad shoulder.

Moving into the master bedroom's large sitting area, Sebastian carefully sat upon the cushioned love seat and repositioned Ciel on his lap. Taking the small bowl of broth from the side table, he had grabbed Ciel's hands so that the boy was gently cradling the porcelain. The demon grabbed hold of the silver spoon and gently blew on the beefy broth to cool it before telling Ciel to open his mouth to swallow the warm liquid.

This ritual continued until the bowl was empty, which Sebastian would gently kiss his baby's head and take him into his personal bathroom in which he and Ciel would share a hot bath together; the master cleansing the tiny lad's wounds and soft skin. It was surprising how the human's mind worked. It seemed that Ciel, though more skittish and frightened of displeasing his master, saw his master as his savior from the abuse he'd received from the other demons. A strange thought as Sebastian was the one who'd ordered Ciel's torture. A strange thought, but not unwelcome.

**X X X **

Over the past few weeks Ciel had started to recover, or, at least the flesh wounds had. The majority of them were gone, completely disappearing from the alabaster skin. The only marks that remained on the boy seemed to be his old branding scar and the faint scars from his whipping so many weeks ago.

As for the boy's mental state, it seemed to be improving, at least somewhat. Ciel seemed to have taken a severe liking to his master but when it came to others, such as Finny, he was skittish and shy. When it came to Bard, the man who wanted to save Ciel from this life with a demon, Ciel broke down and screamed, wailing for his master. Though Bard had good intentions, in Ciel's mind, the last time he was with Bard he'd gotten the worst beating of his life, something he didn't want a repeat of.

When the American had shared his plan of escape to the slave, Ciel had done the unthinkable, calling shrilly for his master; Sebastian swiftly came and took his baby away. Once locked safely in their now joint bedroom, Ciel spilled the chef's plan to the demon. Bard hadn't mentioned a word to Ciel since.

As the servants and Ciel moved farther apart, Sebastian and Ciel grew closer together. Ciel, Sebastian mused in a pleased manner, had become some sort of human cat. Every morning Sebastian would gently run his fingers through Ciel's hair to pleasantly wake his little beauty. Ciel's eyelashes would flutter softly and his eyes would open to meet the sight of his attractive master. Sebastian would softly kiss Ciel, whether on the cheek, the lips or forehead, would be decided on his mood; and carefully lift and cradle his love as they sat upon the love seat and the master fed the boy his breakfast. They would then proceed to the bath which they would share in a comfortable embrace. Most of the time, Sebastian would dress himself before dressing Ciel in his cute little shorts, some long socks, and in his little dress shirt; the overall image was adorable. Together, they would go to Sebastian's office and Ciel would curl in his master's lap as the demon did his work.

When lunch came, the master would feed his pet, kiss him softly on the lips and carry him to a large pillowy cushion in front of the window, not far from the demon's desk. There, Ciel would curl up, his little legs bent under his body, his arms folded, his head resting softly upon them, and he would take a little nap having to be awakened every hour to prevent those screamish nightmares from coming. The master watched his little kitten from his office chair, a soft smile playing with his lips as he watched the tiny chest rise and fall. _Yes_, he thought, his little kitty was healing quite nicely.

**X X X**

In Ciel's head a new world had formed, one where his master was away, unable to help him as those occultists branded and beat him, he screamed in the dream, his real body letting the cry tear through the silence his master had been working in.

Sebastian's head turned swiftly, looking at his little lover writhing and whimpering from his cushion. Glancing at the clock, Sebastian noticed his mistake; Ciel had now been down for his nap for two hours without being disturbed, which could only mean that the nightmares had come along to haunt him.

Walking over to the soft cushion, Sebastian gently stroked Ciel's hair the whimpers, cries, and writhing quickly stopped. Ciel's olfactory senses were overwhelmed with his master's scent which soothed his mind and stopped his fighting. "Wake up my love."

Ciel awoke with his eyes snapping open before launching himself into his master's arms. "I love you Sebastian."

**A/N:** _longest chapter as of yet. Thanks for all the reviews; I'm so glad I still have people reading! Cannot wait till the next update will be ready!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Extreme Sexual Content, Please Read Responsibly, and apologies for giving Sebastian dog qualities**

**X Reacquainted X **

_I love you . . . _

Such a strange saying, it put so much emotion and vulnerability in someone else's hands. It gave the other person so much power over the other. Sebastian gave a devilish smirk. Oh yes, his sweet little one was truly at his mercy. Softening his smirk into a gentle smile Sebastian looked into those hopeful eyes of Ciel's; "I know, baby; as do I. As do I."

Straightening himself up from the plush cushion he grabbed Ciel, settling the boy onto his hip, those little legs wrapping around his master's firm waist. Ciel gave a content little sigh, snuggling his face into his master's neck.

With one hand under his pet's pert bottom the demon started the trip from the office to the bedroom, his unoccupied hand assigning itself the task of gently stroking Ciel's hair. His pet, feeling bold, places those petal lips of his against his neck, giving gentle loving kisses to the column of flesh; goose pimples erupting under every kiss. The kisses continued, going as high as to the demon's jaw and down going as low as the juncture of the neck and shoulder.

The softened amber eyes became a fierce scarlet and the gentle smile became a wicked grin. Oh yes, what a good little kitten he had; so eager to learn and so eager please. The office door slammed against the wall as Sebastian ripped it open, rushing to get to the bedroom. Down the hall and to the left was the master bedroom, that large canopy bed calling sweetly to him.

Lengthening his stride, Sebastian practically ran down the long hallway. His pet in the meantime was occupying himself with using his little tongue to lap at Sebastian's neck, before latching onto a patch of skin directly under the demon's jaw, suckling like a newborn babe trying to nurse.

Sebastian's eyes flared in pleasure, practically rolling back in his head and he was forced to stop dead in his tracks in the middle of the hall. Giving a soft purr, his hand continued to play and stroke Ciel's hair in a gentle manner. His eyes, though still filled with strong passion had gained an affectionate touch to them. Pulling himself back together, he quickly paced himself to his bedroom, eager to get to his destination, eager to sink his fangs into his prize, eager to gaze at the little beauty attached to his side, eager to reacquaint himself with his pet.

It felt as if an eternity had passed by the time they'd reached the bedroom, and just like with the office door, the bedroom door was yanked open and slammed closed behind the couple with a loud BANG.

By this point Ciel couldn't contain himself anymore; he wiggled about on Sebastian's hip, his crotch rocking harshly against the jutting bone. His master didn't seem to mind that his body was being used as a rubbing post instead he just watched Ciel with interest. He continued his journey, walking past the large bed and going to the full body mirror in the corner of the room. It was a beautiful piece of work, shining silver swirled around the edges of the reflective glass to create an ornate frame. At the bottom of the piece, the silver frame continued on making delicate feet for the object to stand on.

Sebastian stopped in front of the mirror staring at their reflection, watching as Ciel continued to drag his groin over his master's hip. A devilish grin split Sebastian's face and he used the hand that had previously been stoking his pet's hair forced the boy to unlatch himself from his neck and turn the lad's head toward the glass. "Look," he whispered seductively in the boy's ear, "look at us."

Obeying his master, Ciel looked into the reflective glass, his little hips still rotating over Sebastian's body. His cheeks erupted into a flaming blush. When had he become so sinful? Ciel's mind told him to stop but his body continued to pleasure itself as though his nerves had been disconnected from his brain. His master looked at him affectionately through the glass before turning his face to look at his pet's real face. "I can feel your erect length against my hip."

His pet's fading blush returned full force upon his cheeks and he gave a whiny "Master . . ." Sebastian couldn't help himself, he was at wits end. Approximately eight paces behind him was the bed, the soft pillows and silky sheets calling to him like a siren's song.

Ciel gave an undignified "Umph!" as he was flopped upon his old bed. The sheets smelled of his master and he couldn't stop himself from stuffing his face in them to inhale their scent. At the foot of the bed his master was peeling off his jacket, loosening his tie and taking off his shirt. His shoes and socks were off next and then he took off his trousers, letting the fabric fall down his legs and onto the floor. Ciel watched in a nervous awe. Sebastian's body was flawless, even after the time he's been whipped and attacked by all of Ciel's enemies.

It was when Sebastian and all his naked glory started to undress Ciel the boy's insecurities return. He'd never been strong, or good at sports. His body was thin, delicate, and often times sickly; but now it was also full of scars and blemishes. In short, it was hideous.

The tent in Ciel's pants had fallen, his prick becoming completely soft. This did not please the demon, his brow furrowed in confusion; "Ciel?"

Ciel gave a tiny whimper, "I don't want you to look."

Bewilderment overtook the demon's confusion, "Why ever not?"

Tears welled up in those ocean eyes, "Its ugly . . ." he whispered.

Sebastian gave a little grin before giving his darling a sweet kiss. He grabbed the boy's hand and folded it around his hard length, "Can you feel that? This is for you." He watched as his pet's eyes continued to shed tears down those flushed round cheeks. "Let me show you, my sweet, just how precious you are."

**X X X  
><strong> 

Sebastian eased his fingers out of his pet's hole, spreading the cheeks wide, he gave the sweet little pucker a firm kiss, using his tongue to force his way through the tight ring. Ciel couldn't keep his sanity much longer, his mouth was open in a silent scream spit was running down his chin and his eyes clenched in pleasure, his hands and his knees quivered and he couldn't stop himself from shouting, "Master! Please!"

Extracting his tongue from his pet's hole, Sebastian gave a smug, "Please . . . what?"

Giving a cry of frustration, his little one screamed out, "Fill me!"

His master smiled behind him, giving a soft kiss to his round globes before spreading them wide and mounting his submissive. The demon's blunt head of his prick rested against his bitch's flushed hole. "Cry for me." His hips jerked forward and his lengthy thick penis was encased in hot flesh.

Ciel gave a cry, spit dripping from his lips, his cheeks were flushed and his small penis was spilling precome down the head. His hole kept drawing his master's prick inside him.

Sebastian laid his chest against his lover's scarred back, completely covering the little body under him. His large hands entwined his fingers with those of Ciel's. His hips jerked wildly and they mated like dogs in heat. Beneath the dominant partner, Ciel was crying out in pleasure.

"You're so beautiful, Ciel."

Ciel's breath came in a ragged pattern, the pleasure almost too great for his small body.

"Sebastian . . . More!"

The demon grinned, "Yes, my lord."

His hips continued to jerk in a humping motion, this balls slapping against the boy's round rump. The head of Sebastian's prick slammed against Ciel's prostate and the boy gave a loud cry before jets of semen shot from his swollen penis and onto the bed sheets. In response, the hole Sebastian filled clenched roughly and spasmed violently and before the master could continue, his testicles tightened and his hips jerked toward Ciel again, and his head was thrown back in pleasure.

Inside Ciel's body Sebastian's penis had begun to swell, practically locking to two bodies together. Semen continued to be ejaculated directly at Ciel's prostate, the force making Ciel hit his second orgasm. The demon's release took approximately five minutes, some of the best five minutes of the pairs' lives.

When the swelling of Sebastian's manhood had gone down, he carefully pulled himself free of Ciel's body, gently cradling the exhausted body to his chest and kissed the sweat dampened hair.

"I love you Ciel. What a good boy you are."

With a pleased, tired smile Ciel drifted to sleep in his master's lap, his face cradled by the demon's shoulder and neck juncture. He would have no nightmares this time.

**X X X**

When the boy woke, it was night, the bedroom lit only by a few candles on the bedside table. Sebastian was awake; gently stoking Ciel's scarred back in a calming manner. At some point during Ciel's nap, his master had rearranged their positions so that Ciel lay upon the demon's chest. The mood was relaxed and calm and Ciel gave a small sigh of contentment.

Sebastian broke the silence with his own amused comment, "You left a mark on my neck."

Blue eyes clouded with confusion, "What?"

"When you were suckling on my neck like an infant, you left a mark" He pulled Ciel to his left side and tilted his head to the right. As he'd said, there was a large red-purple mark blemishing the skin directly under the adult's jaw.

Ciel touched the mark with his delicate fingers, "I'm sorry."

His master chuckled, the action jostling Ciel from his comfortable position on his master's lap. "There's no need to be sorry, my love; for I too have left a mark on you."

Ciel's first thought was to the whip scars on his back, Sebastian however, catching onto his pet's train of thought, shook his head slightly, his eyes saddened. "No love, not those," his fingers traced the path of one of the raised scars before pulling Ciel closer, making sure he was curled securely in his lap before he continued. "No, I left a mark here . . . " His hand left the boy's back, his pointer finger gently tapping the patch of skin directly under Ciel's left jaw.

On the bedside table laid a small hand mirror which the master grabbed and held up for Ciel to see. The mark was identical to the one he'd given his master.

"But, why?"

A kiss was placed on Ciel's forehead, "Simply my dear, because you belong to me just as much as I belong to you. You are mine, and I am yours."

"Yours."

"That's right, love. Mine."

The clock on the fire mantle struck twelve and the couple shared a wet kiss before a lustful glint filled the demon's scarlet eyes. The kiss broke apart and Sebastian licked at the spit on his lover's lips. "Now, let's see how much you belong to me." The demon's hand traveled under the bed sheet and wrapped firmly around Ciel's prick.

The once-lord's face twisted in pleasure and his mouth opened widely to let out a moan. Taking the opened mouth as an invitation and quickly latched his mouth to the delicious mouth of Ciel's; their tongues entwining. They broke apart, gasping for breath and Ciel gave a little grin, "Yes, master. Let's."

The boy latched himself onto Sebastian's left nipple, suckling contentedly. Ciel was already firm in the crotch, Sebastian not far behind. The master didn't allow for his lover to stay at his chest for long. He grabbed the little one's hips and flipped the boy around, settling the boy onto his knees so his pet's fine ass was in the air. He used his hands to spread apart the cheeks and extended his tongue from his mouth and lapping at the fine pink hole.

He left the hole, Ciel's cries of ecstasy being too much for his young body. "You taste so good, my darling."

He grabbed the boy's hips again, positioning him so he sat on his master's lap; his little legs around the demon's waist. Sebastian lifted the boy's body, making him hover of his large penis. "Spread yourself, Ciel."

Doing as commanded of him, Ciel spread his ass cheeks wide, making his hole vulnerable. With one quick thrust, and lowering of Ciel's body the demon's prick was again encased inside Ciel.

"Sebastian!"

Their love making continued throughout the night, lasting clear past dawn and into the late morning. Through the course of the night, Sebastian and Ciel had experienced several orgasms, every time the demon did, his penis would swell and the couple would be locked together for long periods of time, each passing orgasm becoming stronger and the two being stuck together for longer periods of time.

When Ciel was too exhausted to participate, Sebastian picked up his slack. Like an alpha claiming his beta the two fucked even continuing when Ciel had passed out.

"I love you Ciel."

**A/N:** Can't believe how long it's been already. From now on I'm trying to make sure all my chapters are at least this long if not longer, I'll try to update sooner and Oh!

Before I forget, AlexBeoulve made this for this for Slave

www(dot)alexbeoulve(dot)livejournal(dot)com

I've been given permission to share it with all of you. Anyone should feel free to make fan art or some such if they like. :] I just ask that you share it with me and hopefully the other readers.

I have some definite ideas for this story that I'm unsure of pursuing. Anyone who doesn't mind spoilers should feel free to talk to me about them, I would love a reader's opinion.

Sorry for all the fluff!


	9. Slave update

Slave update.

Alright, this is basically a giant author's note even though fanfiction doesn't like you to do that :}

As of now, Slave is on hold, I do not plan on quitting the story, as I'm still rather in love with it. I have been trying to decide whether or not to redo the story, trying to improve and fix any mistakes, as I know there are some.

The reason I haven't updated the story is really because I was confused and a bit frustrated by the reviews I'd gotten. Most everyone was onboard with how things were going, others were rather angry with me at how I'd written the story and I do mean_ angry_! And I've been too afraid of angry people to update.

So, this little update is to let people know what's going on with the story

Alrighty, the problem most people had with Ciel is that he has suddenly "fallen in love" with Sebastian and has put all his trust in him and does what he says and yada yada yada. I had one person that was upset because when he was a child and Sebastian saved him from the cult, he ordered Sebastian to kill everyone in the room, but here in my story he was raped and abused and fell into submission.

This is a sign of PTS, post traumatic stress. In Ciel's case, he understood that when Sebastian came back down into the basement, his torture was put to an end and he was treated like a precious possession. So therefore, in his delirious mind Sebastian is his savior, and has false feelings for his master. He's afraid of Bard because all his confused mind realizes is that the last time Bard was nice to him he was tortured so now he relates the feeling of being abused to Bard himself.

It's unfortunate that I had to say all of that in this author's note seeing as that was part of the plot. T_T

On a somewhat brighter note, the story isn't over I just have been too busy to update the story; I've an AP chemistry test to study for and as of lately, it's been taking up all of my life to study and pass the test and the test will be May 7th, after that, I'll begin writing the next chapter and trying to fix the others but the story will not be updated until May 25th or after as school is over for the summer starting the 25th after 3:05 pm. Until then, I hope you all enjoy yourselves :]


End file.
